Bad Dreams II
Floating once more into Zul'fan's humble room, we notice something different this time. The smell in his room is more...Tainted. Zul'fan lies unconcious on his bed. We notice a wound on his right hand (or rather, a bandage around his right hand - the blood is seeping through it). As we enter, the low sound of Zul'fan's companion Blackfang catches our attention. The wolf is whimpering again, this time more insistantly. For now, let us forget about Zul'fan; Something interesting has happened, yet our attention is held by the wolf. After floating in, the wolf has been making its way toward the window. Turning just in time to see it, the wolf jumps out of the window. We quickly follow Blackfang out of the room again (For the smell in there reminds us of bad memories, and hard times) and dip into the head of the wolf... "Help..Get help...Friend, Troll...Bad..." Blackfang lopes uneasily down the streets of Silvermoon, as if chased by something. His increasing worry over his friend has reached a peak tonight; Blackfang must seek help, or at least take out his aggresions on something. Not being able to pick up a friendly scent anywhere, Blackfang makes his way towards the grounds outside the city. Blackfang thinks (in his own muddled way) about how his friend has changed over the course of a short time. Doing this, he almost runs into one of the Arcane Guardians roaming the city. Feeling the wind ruffling his fur, Blackfang begins to relax a little. "Maim-kill-hurt-destroy" thinks Blackfang; If we were to correctly transcribe the thoughts of the wolf, we'd say something like "The feeling of ripping out the throat of superior predators; The prey killing the predator on a moon-darkened* night". Blackfang quickly finds prey in the woods outside Silvermoon City. Not any particular challenge to him, but mangling any prey is better than being kept in Zul'fan's room. We leave Blackfang alone for now; He will continue the hunt until he is either satisfied, or the night ends. We may learn nothing new from hiding in his mind. Floating back through the (almost) deserted streets of Silvermoon, we notice a female Elf. It would be interesting to enter her mind (For it is one who is known to Zul'fan - Mistress Morgania), but for now we hurry back. Entering Zul'fan's room, we notice something; Zul'fan is no longer lying on his bed. A quick glance around the room shows us the Troll huddled in a corner. His glazed eyes tells us that he is walking in his sleep. He makes a throwing motion against a target unseen to us; Shortly after, he moans and falls against the floor. Entering the Trolls mind at this time could be perilous; In his unconciousness, who knows what inner demons we would find? What repressed memories we could accidentally dig free, just for being there? It will have to wait for some other night...But we will be back, and maybev even learn what (or who) it was that Zul'fan threw something against in his sleep-walking dream... *Moon-darkened is how Blackfang thinks of the moon when skies are hiding it. Category:Stories